Let It Begin
by Dragon1996
Summary: New faces are coming to soul society, will they be friends or foes? also a mad scientist finds love during all the chaos is this good or bad? summary may suck but its a first for me so be kind thank you and enjoy! I encourage u to leave reviews and tell me how I can improve thank you : also romance coming in later chapters Im just testing the waters for now.rated M for later chap
1. Chapter 1 Let It Begin

**I do not own Bleach or its characters, the only thing that I claim as my own invention is the characters that I put in there other than that people know which characters are from bleach and which are not so thank you**

**Chapter 1**

2 pairs of eyes rested upon the Seireitei looking over the many buildings and huge structures such as the great huge walls that surrounded it with a cold, calculating, and careless gaze. The eyes only looked away when the sudden appearance of a young man with bleach white hair, The cold eyes than turned to the sky the man whom the eyes belonged to didn't look to the new arrival when he spoke with no emotion in his voice "It's about time."

The white haired man only grinned as he replied "My apologies, my lord is everything ready than?" The man with the cold eyes only acknowledged his question with a slight nod of his head, than stepped forward with the white haired man right behind him. They walked for a ways in silence, when they reached the edge of the forest behind District Kusajishi the man with cold eyes finally looked at his companion "Are you ready?"

With a smirk the white haired man smiled and nodded "Of course Lord Shiro, lets raise some hell!" and with that "Shiro" grabbed the white haired man's arm "Than let us begin, Kaito." and with a small smile of his own they vanished from view.

The two men than appeared on the other side of the great gate no longer in the Rukon Districts but in the Seireitei, Both scanned their new surroundings with no interest. Than Shiro led the way towards the inner part of the Seireitei, with Kaito following a step behind his Master.

Now most would think it absurd and suicide to willingly break into the Seireitei, but Shiro is no ordinary man. Standing 6ft 6in tall, with red spiky hair and sharp red eyes he gives off a very distinctive "intimidating" feeling when in his presence along with his skin tight black shirt with a red cloak like overcoat very similar to a caption's haori.

Along with a pair of long loose black pants that hung comfortably on his hips, with matching black leather boots and black leather hand gauntlets on each hand. Yes Shiro made a very intimidating, powerful figure.

Now let us not forget Kaito, full name being Kaito Kaze he has a strong, muscular build standing 6ft 2in though not as tall as his master he to is a presence to be aware of. His outfit consists of a black shirt similar to Shiro's only with no sleeves showing off his muscular arms and shoulders, accompanied by matching long black pants completed by black leather boots. Yes a loyal man with the strength of grizzly, he was very well equipped to stand beside such a powerful man such as his master.

It didn't take long for the two men to find the "Hell" they were wishing to cause among the soul reapers stationed in that area, which just so happened to be... Squad 12 led by none other than... Mayuri Kurotsuchi... Well let the hell begin!

**TBC...**

P.S please dont flame, this is my first ever fanfiction story that I have ever put on ffiction I will accept constructive criticism since it may help me better myself so please enjoy the best you can and thank you :) if possible I would like to get at least 5 or 10 reviews to incourage me again thank you hope you enjoy ~Dragon1996~


	2. Chapter 2 More than you can chew

**And here is chapter 2 of my series ****Let It Begin**** I hope you are enjoying it so far even though the pace is slow and not to exciting yet I at least hope you are interested enough to bear with me and keep on following the story line thnx ****J and of course "Let us begin!"**

**Chapter 2**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of squad 12 and Research and Development, was happily experimenting on a living hollow in his laboratory determined to cause as much pain and discomfort as possible when dissecting to discover new facts and secrets.

Sadly the blissful silence and concentration did not last long as his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, urgently busted through the door. Mayuri quickly looked up and glared at the girl, mouth just beginning to form the words to yell at the girl.

"My apologies captain, but 2 ryoka have just been spotted and engaged in combat by our squad by the great gate sir!" Mayuri quickly went from annoyed to enraged as he thrust his tools to the side, than quickly went to his sink and washed the blood from his hands.

Mayuri than turned to Nemu and yelled "Send every available unit to that section, find out as much possible about the ryoka and DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" Nemu quickly bowed and replied "Right away captain, sir may I ask what you will be doing?"

Mayuri scowled and snapped "Isn't it obvious? I will be preparing for battle and than heading to the gates to engage these ryoka myself!" Nemu nodded than quickly rushed to relay her orders to the other squad members. Leaving Mayuri to hastily grab his Zanpakuto before rushing from his laboratory.

Speed walking down the barracks of squad 12, shouting to the soul reapers that got in his way by either a "Move it!" or "Get out of my way you fools, before I turn you into my test subjects!" Once outside the Department Mayuri quickly started running towards the gate where the ryoka engaged. As Mayuri was about to shunpo a calm, amused voice stopped him in his tracks and gained his attention.

"My my, you appear to be in a hurry…Mayuri-kun" the women who spoke to him was on her balcony above him with her arms resting on the railing in a comfortable position. Mayuri scowled his eye twitching in irritation, with a light blush and attempted deadly expression he spoke to the women who was clearly a captain of the Gotei thirteen "Yes I am indeed in a hurry which is no concern of yours, and I thought I told you to call my Kurotsuchi! Anyway if you will excuse me I have places to be!" which only succeeded in gaining a grin and light chuckle from the female captain, "Would you like some assistance…Mayuri-kun?" said the captain now openly smiling at him.

Mayuri blinked than growled in exasperation "No, now why would I need assistance from a "Little Girl" Captain Ingalls?" Captain Ingalls only chuckled as she said "Why Mayuri-kun, I think you would be very pleased in the help this "Little Girl" can offer you."

Mayuri frowned and muttered in irritation, "I don't have time for these childish games, now mind your own business and stay out of my way!" And with that he shunpoed away leaving Captain Ingalls on her balcony smiling at the direction that Mayuri had gone. "Now lets see how long you last, my dear Mayuri-kun I believe you have bitten off more than you can chew on this one." And with a knowing smile Captain Ingalls looked to the sky, hearing the faint sound of screaming and the clash of metal and rubble…

**TBC…**

**Well that's it for this chapter got a bit farther than the first which I am happy of.**

**Let me know what you think so far**

**And just what did Captain Ingalls mean by her comment? **

**Find out! Next chapter! J ~Dragon1996~**


	3. Chapter 3 Fight,Humiliation,Message

**Ok so here is chapter 3, this system has been giving me trouble so I apologize for the mix ups that occurred when updating my story. I want to thank you all for being so patient and sorry for the wait with the next chapter, I am trying to write them as fast as possible than get them on right after that so again thanks for being patient and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The two men had been walking for awhile now, but they now chose to come to a stop upon coming face to face with a unit of surprised squad 12 soul reapers.

"Hey, you there! Are you two ryoka?" a short man about 5ft 4in asked in an uncertain tone. "Hey you, big guy what's your name?" his comment obviously directed at Shiro who looked at the man with no emotion and declared in a loud, clear voice "My name is no concern of yours, Lowly peasant;" the short man who turned out to be the leader of this particular unit named Baka Aruku shifted into a fighting stance drawing his sword.

"Hey, I see you want to play cock of the walk eh? Boy you got balls" two amused blinks was his response from the two men, with a growl of irritation he charged Shiro. The man's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Shiro, his sword seeming to be suspended in the air a foot away from Shiro's chest.

"Is that all?" Shiro asked with a bored expression "Pity, I was expecting better from a soul reaper of the thirteen court guard squads." And with a slow move of his arm, Shiro backhanded the surprised man through several buildings to the left of their position.

"5th seat Aruku!" the remaining soul reapers all cried out, most of them now shaking with fear and staring with surprise as Shiro. The men than seemed to snap out of their stupor, rushing to form lines on both sides of Shiro and Kaito with their swords drawn.

The sound of Kaito's amused chuckles seemed to intimidate them more as he looked at them all with an unconcerned glance. "My lord, these pests are not worth your time allow me," Kaito said to Shiro. Making all the soul reapers stare at him in fear from his words.

Shiro didn't look at Kaito as he spoke " All yours, try not to overdue it this time," than he turned his gaze to the sky than rested his hands in his pockets in a lazy yet elegant manner, though truly the gesture did nothing to make him seem any less deadly.

At Shiro's words Kaito smirked and turned his gaze back to the men before him, "Well? Are you going to make he wait here all day or are you actually going to attack sometime soon?" Kaito taunted them as he rested his hands on his sides glancing at each soul reaper measuring them.

The men exchanged uneasy glances, silently asking each other if they should attack. Than three men scrounged up the courage to step out all at once and charge at Kaito with the rest right behind them, after all with all of them attacking at once how could they loose right? No such luck here.

With his arrogant smile still on his face, Kaito waited until the soul reapers were about a yard away from him before he let loose a massive wave of spiritual pressure loose and blew them all back into the buildings behind them causing the structures to collapse onto their unconscious bodies with a loud crash.

Kaito smirked at how easy the fight was over and the destruction he had caused, "You call yourselves soul reapers? You don't deserve the name!" Kaito yelled at the men on the floor with a burst of laughter following his comment. Kaito than turned to Shiro, "Shall we be going, My lord?" Kaito said looking over his shoulder at Shiro who was now looking past Kaito to where a large spiritual pressure was quickly approaching. "I think, you should finish your game and than we must be off Kaito."

Just as Shiro finished his sentence, the large spiritual pressure which he had felt quickly approaching them appeared in the form of none other than a furious looking Mayuri Kurotsuchi the captain of squad 12 and of the men Kaito had just knocked through the walls.

Mayuri's eyes quickly scanned the area of devastation, taking in the forms of his unconscious men and the two ryoka still standing there. He frowned with displeasure and stepped toward the ryoka looking from Kaito than to Shiro where his gaze lingered, than he snapped his eyes to Kaito who was now openly smiling at the captain and silently waiting for the man's reaction.

"Well well look what you have done to my men and squad grounds, You will pay dearly for this I can assure you… Nemu!" Mayuri called as he finished speaking to the ryoka. "Yes captain?" Nemu meekly replied to her captain suddenly appearing by his side, "Well? What have you managed to find out so far about these ryoka? Or are you so useless that you haven't even managed that much?" Mayuri asked the girl bitterly.

Nemu bowed her head to Mayuri and answered "My apologies my captain, We have not had sufficient time nor sufficient data expressed to really be of any use my apologies sir." Mayuri scowled at this and muttered in annoyance "Well, What else did I expect from such a useless girl?" Nemu bowed her head in submission beside her captain, "My apologies, Sir."

"Like it makes any difference now, Well don't just stand there Nemu get out of my way!" growled Mayuri as he backhanded Nemu across the face causing her to fly backwards. Just before Nemu hit the ground, a fair distance away from Mayuri Captain Ingalls suddenly appeared catching the falling girl in her arms before setting her right.

"Whoa there dear, Are you alright?" asked Captain Ingalls in a soothing voice to Nemu who only blinked and nodded her head "Yes Captain Ingalls, Thank you for your assistance." Captain Ingalls smiled at the girl and turned her gaze to Mayuri and the men in front of him, "Mayuri-kun, That's not how you treat a lady I see I have some manners I need to teach to you."

Mayuri glanced back at the women, giving them an irritated growl and muttering "I thought I told you to stay out of my way little girl, And while your at it MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Captain Ingalls lightly chuckled at his response, expecting nothing less from the squad 12 captain.

"I see my help is not needed, very well than my apologies Mayuri for interrupting please do show me how it is done." Captain Ingalls said in a teasing tone to the older captain, knowing full well somehow the outcome of the battle. Mayuri smirked at this "Good, Glad you finally see sense now stand aside and out of my way," drawing his sword and walking forward a foot or two. Mayuri stopped about four yards in front of Kaito, intending on him as his first opponent "Well? Shall we begin than…ryoka?" Mayuri asked in a deadly tone holding his sword in front of his face smiling insanely.

Kaito smirked at the nerve of the captain he was either very brave or very ignorant or he just didn't care and felt invincible, either way Kaito was not impressed more so he was eager to start their goal and he would do so by installing the fear into their top targets the captains of the gotei thirteen.

"Well if you are done babbling, Please don't waste my time and just bring it on already," Kaito said in a superior tone shifting his body slightly to the right.

Mayuri's smile changed into an abrupt frown before returning to normal, "Very well, as you wish ryoka but first I would like to know your names, How else would I be able to label you when I take you as my next experiments?" Mayuri boldly asked as he took a step forward with his sword. With out missing a beat Kaito replied "You will never have that chance I assure you, but it wouldn't hurt for you to know the name of the man who humiliated you so… My name is Kaito Kaze and that is all the information you will have from me."

With a new light in his eyes but also a scowl from the lack of other info Mayuri spoke "Oh? that's is? What a shame I was also hoping to get the name of that other man behind you there but no matter in the end it will be the same still you should gladly know that it was I Mayuri Kurotsuchi the captain of squad 12 who was the one to defeat you, its an honor really now prepare yourself."

And with that Mayuri took another step forward, only in that same instant Kaito disappeared from view and reappeared in front of Mayuri in the blink of an eye. With no time for Mayuri to react Kaito delivered and quick and precise kick to his chest knocking him immediately into the wall behind him, causing him to caught up blood and start sliding to the ground but before he could Kaito caught him by his uniform and held him to his eye level.

Looking into Mayuri's eyes Kaito speaks to the beaten captain "Now, You call yourself a captain? How pathetic now when you wake up give this message to your fellow captains, We mean business so come at us with everything you have or we will simply destroy this miserable city and believe me we are capable of doing that so farewell Mayuri Kurotsuchi and when we meet again I hope you are faster and more alert than that you're a joke."

And with that Kaito released Mayuri so he could slump to the ground unconscious, after walking out of the rubble Kaito returned to his master's side "My lord, Might I suggest we take a break and retire to a more quiet space for the time being while the message is delivered?" Shiro answered his question with a silent nod finally looking at him he said "Yes, Let us be off and also…" Shiro turned to the silent young Captain in the corner who was gazing at him with recognition "Make sure you enforce our message at your next captain's meeting…Taiyo Ingalls," With a bright knowing smile and a nod from the young captain both men disappeared from view.

Taiyo walked over to the crumpled form of Mayuri and hefted him onto her shoulder "Well Mayuri-kun, It looks like you need my help after all," she said with a bright amused laugh and with a last look at her surroundings Taiyo shunpoed away with the unconscious captain intent on getting him medical treatment and doing her duty and reporting the incident to the head captain, along with delivering the message of the ryoka.

**Hey there guys hope it was at least a lil better than the others I hope this one gets posted alright so with that tell me what you think so far and of course stay tuned for further chapters coming soon! ~Dragon1996!~**

**J**


End file.
